galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
427607250.edited
CH 18 THE CACHE I had been in deep space before and knew how cold space was . Yet standing here on that frozen plane with these bizarre tooth or needle-shaped rock formations, with a bright star just over the horizon giving it all a bluish shine, made it look colder than anything I had seen before and I came off a very cold world myself. Not that I felt any of it, I wore a disguised Atas battle suit , made to look like a piece of undefinable alien hardware and I also wore Tyron Suit . While he assured me I would need nothing else, he understood the necessity of disguising and hiding assets. There was actually a sizeable crowd assembled on a ice covered field just before a rugged mountain. The ships about two klicks behind us. Red Dragon clearly stood out, wearing a genuine Quasimodo . I was glad he got the standard Navy issue and not the Marine corps version complete with Translocator cannon . Ak Pure explained that the TL canon was only equipped and issued by special permission request to Marine units. While Navy Units could be equipped with the same weapons, the requestor must have TL clearance and file a request reason. Something even a Logistics admiral could not fake. The rest had suits from a mix of sources. Lia pointed to a small spaceship that was now visible, it was sitting on his landing gear partially hidden by the stark rock formations."Isn't that the Mahgline ?" "That Wutohf bastard must have made it just ahead of us." The Thauran said."I did not come that far to be conned out of the prize by a two-bit bioform dealer." He waved his crew to follow. We did not have to go far to find Lormoog . The way he was found however was more than alarming. The Wutohf was dead. He could not have been here more than a few hours before us, yet he looked like as if he had been here for millennia. His protective helmet shattered and the Bioform dealer frozen solid on the spot. Sandovahl was the first who pulled his weapon while looking around. "Who or what killed that bastard?" --""-- Krabbel, Circuit, Warner and Shaka had reached the ancient satellite construct in a geostationary orbit around Hidden Hill. Circuit looked at his scanner and said."I am detecting some minute energy sources, so faint they can't be much more than perhaps a light element or something. No life form readings." Krabbel who truly looked quite disturbingly frightful in his version of an Atlas suit sounded much less confident than usual."No lifeform scan would reveal you, Circuit. Maybe there are powerful battle robots hiding." "You can go back to the Tigershark, Warner suggested. Elfi and Mao can use the company." Shaka said. "Wasn't it you who begged the Captain to come along for this EVA mission?"Circuit asked. And Warner said."If I would not know better, I'd say Lt. Krabbel is afraid of this dead piece of junk." "I am not afraid, I just don't think we should rely on sensors alone." Circuit had found a hatch and brushed his hand over a space dust covered panel."And what should we use instead?" Warner giggled."We could send our Archa first to make sure there aren't any space monsters hidden. If they are they are going to return their space monster membership card seeing you coming, Sir." Krabbel made a high pitched huffing sound."The Captain is right, there is no respect for Senior officers among our crew." Circuit studied the panel and then with force opened another one, revealing a manual air lock lever."The door servos have no juice at all, but the pictogram was straightforward. There is a hatch pump." The X101 engineer pulled the lever and started yanking it back and forth. While he did that he said."No worries Krabbel, I am going to send in a drone first." Warner added."Besides, I think you are the most beloved crew member of all." "No way, the Captain is!" "She isn't crew." "You think everyone likes me?" "Except during times when they serve ice cream, I am sure." And Shaka laughed."Of course that Nuflug fly, hiding in the pantry isn't too fond of you." "We have a Nuflug fly in our stasis freezers?" While the access hatch slowly opened, Circuit shook his head."Here we are, in space floating next to a very old technological artifact and what are we discussing?" Circuit only wore a propulsion pack and a tool pack, he had no need for a space suit. The hatch was open and Circuit released a swarm of scout drones and of course a large number of his nanites. Krabbel didn't lose a beat."We are discussing Nuflug flies, probably some logistics nerd saw a Archa listed on the crew manifest and ordered Nuflug. I haven't eaten a Nuflug since I left Archa for the Academy and don't miss it one bit." "Would it not be more correct if you say you miss just one bite?" Warner asked while he looked on the drone read out of Circuit. While the banter continued and Shaka said something about the eating habit of Archas, Circuit slipped past the opening while he said."This is an airlock and there is a sealing inner door. The drones did not make much progress, but my nanites have advanced and replicating. Nothing even remotely animated has been encountered so far." The airlock was not big enough for all of them, so Krabbel and Shaka decided to inspect the thing more closely from the outside. Circuit closed the outer door and said."There is some sleeping power, but not enough to run the pumps, it appears there is a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere in the main body." --""-- Everyone acted nervous and now pretty much all the pirates had their weapons drawn. My crew was alert but did not appear too concerned. Shea and Narth examined the dead Wutohf. Narth spoke to me in his silent way."The Wutohf was killed by psionic means." "That is somewhat unsettling. I know you have killed this way, would that mean there is a sentient entity here with psionic abilities?" "I do not sense an active mind, which makes this dead individual a mystery. However, the Leedei, the Kermac, and the Saresii have managed to harness Psions via technical means. It is conceivable that the Seenians or whoever created this library have similar means." While Narth was talking to me, Circuit called."Captain, we are inside the mirror satellite. I have connected a power cube and we should be able to fire the thing up. Warner has just figured out the focus of the mirror beam, it is about two hundred meters from your location." Two of Sandovahl's crew had approached the ice-covered mountainside. We all could see the outlines of a door or gateway below a thick layer of semi-transparent ice. Swybar made a impatient gesture. "We never figure out what killed Lormoog standing out here, and we never get to the next part of this cursed quest if we don't advance." Lia said."I guess we have to cut that ice away so Crimson can use his key." That comment caused Sandovahl and two of his crew aim their weapons at that door and fired. The moment they did, all three helmets exploded from the inside and all three were instantly killed. Their corpses started to freeze solid. This sudden event caused Swybar and several others to throw themselves to the ground in an attempt to find cover. Narth said."There is an artificial psion projector mounted above the door, and behind the ice. Physical cover will not be effective. Our suits have sufficient TransDim shields but not activated." Tyron almost at the same time told me virtually the same thing."There is a Seenian Mind Spear projector mounted above that door. I can protect you from such an attack." Crimson held up the black cube, "This was given to me as the key, but I have no instructions as how to use it." Lia and Swybar had very disturbed faces behind their helmets. It was her who said."How do we get inside then? Apparently whoever is here does not want us to open the door." Shea said."This might not be the actual library door, but a barrier installed much later. All the legends and reports we have speak of a sealed library. It is logical to assume that the act of sealing and thus denying access was done after the library was established." Swybar's voice dripped with sarcasm."You are soo smart, lackey. But not smart enough to tell us what killed these men and how to get inside!" I swatted the former admiral with the augmented arm of my suit and said while he was crushing into an ice-covered rock."I had about enough of you, Thauran. Insult me or any one of my crew ever again and you join Sandovahl right here!" His hand darted to his weapon , but he stopped short of pulling it, obviously afraid that his action might cause his head to explode."You pay for that Black Velvet!" Crimson yelled."Quit that!" I motioned my friends to step back and said."Anyone not wanting a serious sunburn better step back a few hundred meters." Most but not all followed my advice then I said into my comm unit."Circuit can you fire up that satellite?" "We will try it right now." "Make sure you have your TransDim shields activated just in case." Moments later a new bright star flashed into existence and a bright visible beam of about twenty meters in diameter hit the mountainside with the ice-covered door in its center. Four pirates, three of Sandovahl's and one of Lia's crew were hit by the massive microwave and infrared energy beam and baked alive inside their suits, so fast their shields came on after they were cooked. The beam instantly liquefied the thick sheet of ice covering the door. "By the Blessed Blue Virgin!" Swybar still leaning against the rock he impacted on said. Lia lowered the visor of her helmet."This bit... she has engineers in that piece of space junk." "Indeed I do. Crimson we are even now. As for the rest of you, good riddance." The solid door was now fully exposed and split in three parts that slowly retracted into the frame. Shea said."Internal energy producing equipment has increased by 67 percent." Swybar got up, the Quasimodo he was wearing had prevented him from any serious harm and the suit itself was not damaged. "I still see this quest to its end." He stomped past everyone and went inside, followed by Crimson and Lia. The Jooltar was much more reluctant and only followed after us. The door sealed a natural passage or tunnel that had been expanded and the footpath leveled. There were regular light elements sheading bluish light on that path. After about three thousand meters or so, the slightly declining path expanded into a large cavern. Here liquid streams of water cascaded down rock and ice walls. The ambient temperature was considerably warmer than on the surface, hovering just around zero on the c scale. Opposite to where we entered the cavern was a rock wall, a stone facade, and a large rectangular door. Swybar and Crimson were already there and thanks to my suit enhanced vision, I could see the Oghr putting his cube like thing into a receptacle of the same shape. The huge stone door rolled aside and lights came one inside. It was a library alright. Sealed in a clear material, were books, scrolls, stacks of paper, crates filled with Ithomarian data spheres and shelves upon shelved with things and objects I assumed were the data media storage devices of a thousand cultures or more. Shea whispered to me."They are right, this is the real treasure." Har-Hi agreed."It is imperative we secure this place for the Union." Crimson and the others had no eyes for the shelves and documents but rushed to a central raised platform with a glowing humanoid form hovering over a metal plate, apparently a projection. Swybar loudly addressed it."We are Seekers and came to find the Anagoge." It took a moment and the glowing only vaguely defined human being responded."You do not need to seek an Anagoge any further. For I am the one deciding upon the worthiness of the Children." Lia said."There are no more steps? Are we worthy?" "All that came before me will receive the location of the Inheritance." A new projection established itself showing a star map and a highlighted star system. The map showed Hidden Hill and other identifiable markers. The location was clear and easy to understand for everyone with even the most basic navigation skill. Swybar was already turning and then stopped."This is it? This is the location of the Seenian inheritance?" "Yes Seeker, this is the location." --""-- With the exception of the Mind Spear projector above the entrance, there was nothing stopping us or presenting any form of danger. The bluish humanoid shape was indeed a projection and it repeated itself. Some things didn't add up. To Shea I said."We will launch a Data drone towards the Golden Bazaar. There are Union assets to secure this place. I have a feeling our guests weren't as forthcoming about this library. There wasn't another Anagoge and that projection didn't do any judging either." She agreed."Narth and I came to the same conclusion, there is either still more to come or our guests did not know as much as they thought they knew." "As it may be, if that location is indeed the depot we are after. We arrest or destroy the rest of the pirates and clip the Dragon's wings. I personally want to see that murdering SOB on the business end of an executioners robe and this time I like to be there to make sure he is indeed dead." "He is already judged and executed, we can do that in our hangar," Har-Hi said. "And then we fly to Thana Shoo, my friend." I sat down in my command chair."Shaka, follow them if you please." --""-- The directions we received at the sealed library led us to an old star system at the outskirts of the Scutum-Centaurus arm. Star systems in these outer regions were in general old systems. It was outside the galactic habitable zone. In astrobiology and planetary astrophysics, the galactic habitable zone is the region of a galaxy in which life might most likely develop. More specifically, the concept of a galactic habitable zone incorporates various factors, such as metallicity and the rate of major catastrophes such as supernovae, to calculate which regions of the galaxy are more likely to form terrestrial planets, initially develop simple life, and provide a suitable environment for this life to evolve and advance. I was a little proud of myself for recalling that from academy classes. It was quite a distance from Hidden Hill, the fuel reserves of our special friends were near the end. There was no sentient activity on our sensor boards for the last two weeks, neither space flight nor any sort of known FTL communication. I had spent much time with Kai-Do, he reminded me in many ways of master Alameda. He was however many times friendlier and less grumpy. While I knew Har-Hi wanted to train with him as well, it was his stubborn Dai pride that did not let him openly associate with a declared Okthi. Kai Do had given me a genuine Assassin suit and gifted Har-Hi with one as well, but my Dai friend would not wear it, even though he secretly admired it. Kai-Do quickly uncovered my secret learning similar techniques from the Avenging Angels of the Sojo order and deepened my knowledge and skills in this rather devious and disgustingly dishonest way of killing. My Nilfeheim raised Viking warrior soul understood Har-Hi quite well, but my female side embraced them out of a sense of necessity, as a way to equalize raw muscle strength. I was still wearing the female version of the black and purple Mar-Do assassin suit when I stepped on the bridge. We were about to drop out of Quasi. Har-Hi sitting in the command chair got up and gave me a long gaze."I hate to say that, but that suit looks terrific on you." "I think the purple leather panels are placed with great thought indeed and strike a perfect balance with the black." Elfi grinned."Yeah, you can say it that way, but I think Kai-Do had other rather male ideas as he designed this suit." "Princess!" I exclaimed."We are at the potential end of our quest and you say things like that." Mao also grinned."I bet Shea might ask you to keep it on..." "That does it, I am going to change and you better have detailed reports when I am back." --""-- We entered the yet unnamed system and as we approached the third planet, the Red Dragon hailed us."This is it, folks. This is the planet at the end of the coordinates we received at Hidden Hill. This also matches the data that has been unlocked in my mind. Somewhere down there is enough tech and knowledge to conquer the Galaxy. I will be its Emperor and you all will have important roles. The fighting is over." The Thauran disconnected and he and the others landed ahead of us. Shea said." On the surface of the planet is a singular, very faint artificial energy signature. Very alien and neither Seenian nor anything I have seen. There appear to be ruins of cities and infrastructure of an advanced civilization." "Anything alive?" "Yes but nothing shows sentient neural patterns. Lots of flora." "Narth anything thinking down there?" "No not even on primitive animal levels." I sighed."We better get down there as well, or the Dragon and his goons secure it before we have a chance." I straightened in my seat."Tyron, Cateria do you sense or feel anything about this place?" Cateria who had silently appeared shook her head. "SHIP called me up, but to me, it looks just like any other planet from space. Even during my life as a Seenian, I have never been to this part of the Galaxy." Tyron as always right behind me said."If that is the place of a Seenian Depot, they either have shields that surpass my abilities to detect or everything is deactivated and decayed. Somewhere inside I shared a similar feeling. Aloud I said. "I guess we better do go down there we don't find out more from space. Sound General Quarters. Shaka get us down and a good distance and out of sight from the others. So we can investigate those energy signatures and make our own conclusions." We landed on a plain covered with hip-high grass and some bushes. These plants looked much more like plants I know, than those black stalks on Carpet. There was a large lake and the Pirates were busy on its opposite shore, about 12 clicks away to the West. To the north the remains of a once large city, but only a few buildings remained standing, most was overgrown by grass and brush. Shea confirmed that the central building was the source of a weak energy signature she had detected from orbit. Shea said. "It is less than that of a flashlight in terms of energy output, but it has TransDim characteristics." Har-Hi glanced at his console. "The most life form activity comes from the lake, looks like it is teeming with fish. There are insect-sized life forms in the ground and in the air. Nothing but the ruins indicate that this is supposed to be the cache of Seenian tech." "Maybe it is hidden in some cave or underground?" I suggested. "Our pirate friends are all over the place already." I called Kilkam and Melissa to the bridge and gestured towards the main viewport."Kilkam you wanted to see the end of the Quest, according to the projection in the sealed library this is it." "Do you think this is it?" "No, but why would the thing in the library lie?" "I do not if it has or not. Neither of those approaching that projection asked it who it was. If I understand correctly it told you.'You do not need to seek for an Anagoge any further. For I am the one deciding upon the worthiness of the Children.' Since it told you not to seek for an Anagoge and declares itself to be a judge, which is the declared role of the Anagoges, I would argue that it either was an Anagoge we did not know off or it was someone pretending to be an Anagoge." "But it was prominently set up in that library," Har-Hi said. I looked at Melissa."You say you are an Anagoge, right?" "Yes Captain, that was a role I accepted after the Exalted asked me to do so. I have also offered that I would take you to an Anagoge that will judge. I do not know who or what the projection represented." Mao said."Maybe he got tired just as you and left doing other things and left the projection behind." She spread her arms."I am not here to convince you of one thing or another. You are the one seeking something and in that progress came in contact with me, with us. I am glad it was you because through you I can finally return home." Kilkam said."You do have the Mask of the Queen. It is, as we told you much more than a face cover but a tool. Wear it and it might reveal if this is a Seenian depot or not." "So basically neither of you know anything helpful and if I get it right, we should go back to the Library and look for directions to an Anagoge and disregard the projection?" "That you do not trust us or put value in our advice is evident, Captain." Kilkam said."But finding the library was very important. We told you that we can guide you to a Anagoge without the library." Shea said."The library or more so what it contains is perhaps the true inheritance and we already found it." Melissa gave her a warm smile."An important element in all of this is finding worthy children. Beings able to handle the true power of the inheritance, a measure of worthiness is the ability to see value where other shallow people see nothing. The aspect of wisdom has always been at the center of all this." Mao wrinkled the skin of his forehead."Are you saying we already found the Inheritance and that electronic ghost send us on a fools quest?" "No, Mr. Vouza. I am saying that the quest will be completed by those who are indeed worthy." I rolled my eyes."Shea, what do our sensors tell us about the environment out there?" "There are some aerosols in the air, consisting of pollen and dust. Airborne microbes are still analyzed by science. Atmosphere is breathable with an higher oxygen percentage. Temperatures at our present location are at 29 degrees on the C scale." "Alright let's do this by the book as much as possible. Without blowing our cover. Shea, you lead the initial survey team, take security along and do your thing. Make sure you keep an eye on our friends across the lake and SHIP you monitor that Energy signature if it changes in any way raise alert. Mr.Narth launch a survey satellite and prepare a detailed surface map. Maybe there is a pattern in roads or transportation devices that point to a central point. This is a big planet and that depot might still be here somewhere." I got up. "Now let's check out this world. I am planning to go outside. Will you join me Suit?" "Thank you, captain, I will." The air on this planet was fresh and cool and had a minty scent to it that was both pleasant and invigorating. Ant-like insects crawled between the grass on the ground and there were flying specimen as well. Even after an hour nothing threatening developed. Har-Hi who had remained aboard confirmed the Pirates were all busy scouting the planet and paid little attention to us. Narth told me that the Red Dragon was waiting for something that would further unlock his own Hypo Block, as he told this to the Kermac but could not sense any particular thought patterns among the pirates concerned about us. So I walked over to the shores of the lake. It had remarkable clear water and one could see the ground and darting arm long fish-like creatures snapping after insects coming to close to the water surface. I had a good mind to take a swim, but that would have to wait until we knew much more about this world. Maybe this was the area where the Seenians clashed with their own kind and most of the life developed in this part of the Galaxy was simply eradicated during it. Nothing welcomed or repelled us, which for some reason seemed odd to me. If this was the final location, where was that Last Servant, that supposed to welcome the seekers? I realized, a planet was a huge object and that cache has been dormant for a million years. If this was the case we could spend years on this globe trying to find whatever was hidden somewhere beneath the surface. Yet the Red Dragon confirmed that this was the place according to the information released into his conscious mind. I could not shake the feeling there was another reason that led the Red Dragon here. Why did he take anyone along in the first place? While it was true that a group of several ships had a better chance to face whatever challenges came up, but so far he did not care much about others in his group. Perhaps they were pirates and didn't work too well in groups. Red Dragon, however, was a Union educated Officer and no matter how criminal he was now, he had the experience. None of it made sense. Shea joined me holding up a sample container with some of the green grass inside. "This grass is amazing. It is the source of the minty scent and full of vitamins and complex aroma molecules like Terran Mint and would be perfectly good as a tea or salad perhaps. It can easily be digested by most humanoid life forms. Hans suggested we call the World Peppermint." "So noted. If the Seenian thing doesn't work out I put it like that in the Log. I think we should check out that energy source." "I wonder why the pirates haven't homed in on it." "It is very weak, Captain and only very well calibrated sensors can detect it. Thanks to Circuit, Tyron and the rest of our engineering department, I think we have the most efficiently adjusted science sensors in the fleet. Not to mention SHIP who has this strange motivation to be as perfect as possible for her captain." She said that with an elfish smile on her lips. I waved over two marines to accompany us. After a short hike, we entered what once was a broad city boulevard. Most of the buildings were nothing more than hip high foundation walls and overgrown mountains of rubble. Then almost completely covered with dirt and grass I saw it. The unmistakable organic shape of a bone sticking out of the grass and looking closer an entire skeleton with a skull. Shea noticed it too and we cleared the vegetation and dirt. The remains belonged to a being that once was about three meters tall and had a coffee cup like shaped skull with two eye sockets, four nose holes and a mouth without any teeth. Its arms and legs had one more joint giving it two elbows and two knees more on each limb. It was certainly not the skeleton of a Seenian, who would have looked almost indistinguishable from a Terran Human Skeleton. There were the remains of clothing, a belt buckle, and jewelry around the neck and wrists. A device like communicator band or similar was much-corroded lay underneath the rib cage. She scanned it and said." It is carbon-based alright, and from the dating data, I estimate already dead for perhaps 500,000 years. Taking the stable orbit and the almost non-existing orbital declination I say there is little in form of climatic changes or seasons, which could explain the good preserved state." I had crouched down and visually examined the remains."It certainly isn't Seenian but perhaps belongs to one of the unknown Celtest alliance species." "I am sending visuals to Cateria. She is certain she has never seen such a being. We are running reconstructive simulations right now and maybe there is some fossilized DNA we can use." "Mr. Suit, do you recollect any Celtest species that might fit what we see here? "No, Captain and I concur with Lt.Schwartz estimate, however even with a generous margin of error it is too young to be associated with the Seenian society." I had to agree with that and said."It doesn't look like it was buried but dropped dead on the spot. Any indication how it died?" "I can't measure any residue radiation other than the usual from the sun. No marks on the bones suggesting any hand weapon injuries. As I said I might be able to extract some fossilized DNA but that would take a little." One of the Marines said. "There are many more like this all over the place." We counted over ten thousand in a relative small area and in only a short time and all looked like they had dropped dead on the spot. Paralysator rays and Neural weapons had such effects as well as poison gas. As we approached the central building that was withered but somewhat intact we estimated at least 100,000 skeletal remains. Shea said."So far I have not seen any small skeletons that would indicate children. Their style of dress does indicate a bisexual society and if they procreated like most carbon life forms do, there should be smaller skeletons but so far I have seen none. It appears they all stood on the streets and waited for it to happen." "How about the energy signature? Any change in it?" "No, it remains the same. No change in power output." "Suit switch on your shields. I am going in first. Just in case." "Shields activated, Captain." The Building was about forty meters tall and almost a perfect cube. narrowing with a slight angle to the top. The walls were made of metal and not of the rocklike material of the crumbled buildings. there was one doorway, no doors and it was dark behind. I went in. Suit immediately adjusted for the darkness and I could see just fine, there was no other ceilings or rooms inside. The ceiling far above was at the same height as the building and most likely the underside of the roof. showed a projection of a star filed region of space. The projector for it sat on a cubical altar in the middle of the room. The entire set up was identical to the one in the library on Hidden Hill. Suit said. "The metal is somewhat similar to Terran Ultronit. The projection of space is of this region and shows star positions as they were 500,000 standard years ago. The energy source we detected is that projector. It taps TransDim energy to operate and thus is designed to work for eons." "Thank you suit. I called in the others and went closer to the projector. Even as I stood directly before it there was no chance. Shea and the others came and she scanned the platform and the altar-like table. She said. "It looks like a library device to store data. There are little elements attached to the side of it. I believe will activate the machines recordings." I stopped her as she reached for one of the control stubs. "Before we push buttons on an alien machine. I need you all to turn on your shields and step back as far as you can." They complied while I asked Tyron to keep his shields as strong as he could. There were only two little-raised studs on the side. I touched one with my knife and nothing happened. I touched the other, same result. But as I touched both. The projector began to raise from its pedestal. Suit said." The energy curve increased by 15 percent" A new holographic projection appeared of a tall being in a robe like garment with big eyes and cup-shaped head. It began to speak. It had the same shape as the vague projection we encountered in that sealed library but was much clearer defined. Shea sent out the first contact sequence with her science PDD and after a few moments suit translated and sent the translation data to Shea and the others as well. "The projection sent out mathematical binary data request for our language data." "Alright go for it." Suit responded. "Transfer complete. Energy consumption increased another ten percent and a Computronic device in the base of that projector has activated." The projection spoke again. this time in clear Union Lingu. "Greetings Visitors from the Stars. Welcome to our former homeworld Antoo. Peace be with you. This world was our home for 25 Million planetary revolutions around our Star. Our star became old as did we. Our sun expanded as old red suns do. Instead of seeking new homes among the stars like others do, we learned that truly enlighted species reach the knowledge to ascent to the next state of existence. We have attained such knowledge and no longer needed this world or our bodies. We moved our being to another level and perhaps will welcome you there as well when your time has come to make this step in your development. If this world is suitable for you, you are welcome to make it your home. If you are just visitors we wish you a safe journey. We felt that each species must find its own way to this plane, therefore all knowledge of how this is done has been purged. Should you be interested in biological information and historical documents. This projection unit has all such data stored for your convenience." The projection now started anew and repeated it all. Somehow I expected something more spectacular I had to admit. I was sure Shea was happy about the historical data and all." "Well, that mystery is solved. This is a cache alright, but not of Seenian origin. Maybe it is safe to go for a swim after all." Shea and her team remained and I thought she would be safe with four Marines along and returned without any particular hurry back to the ship. I found Har-Hi standing next to the IST under the ship. I told him and the rest of the crew what we had found. Har-Hi shrugged." I must say I prefer that over planet-sized Carpets anytime. I just hoped we could slay that dragon and go on." "You are right. Me too." "This planet could be a nice Outpost if we ever decide to expand down here. It is pleasant all around. And the former owners have no objections either." "I bet they going to send out an explorer full of Xeno Archeologists once we return and they hear about it!" "Yes, that would be typical of the Union." Narth floated out of the IST and joined us. "I must admit I am somewhat intrigued by the story of the Antoo. We Narth are occupied with this subject for all our existence and it is quite complicated for a corporal species to make this step like this. So far we know of only one other corporal species ever achieving to make that transition." Har-Hi elbowed Narth in a friendly way. "Jealous that someone else made it before you guys?" Narth actually elbowed Har-Hi right back. "No of course not, but we are certain we are the first. Well the Nnnth part of us did so before this galaxy was formed. The Arth are non-corporeal and went the other way in a sense." Har-Hi raised his eyebrows."That is why I always have this feeling that you Narth are the only real Aliens out there." "Your feeling is actually quite correct. You managed feel something of our true nature, my Dai friend. The Arth are in a sense Aliens to this plane of existence." "You never cease to amaze me, my hooded friend. Whenever I think I know a little about you I find out I know absolutely nothing." "Now this then my red-faced friend. A Dai Warriors elbow to the side is quite a corporal experience." "Oh, I am sorry. I had no idea I could possibly hurt you. I am really sorry." " I can be hurt as Erica can attest to you and while I learned more than all Narth about you and what it means to have a body again. I still haven't all the neural paths just right. I am also aware of the meaning of this gesture and I am glad we became friends, Dai!" I said."We are one mushy pirate ship. I tell you. If they ever make a Virtu out of our adventures it be a Chick flick." "I thought you are a Chick now?" Har-Hi said "I am not so sure they have a real designation for what I am, but Chick flicks and their attraction remain an unsolved mystery." Hans came out and carried a box, and put it down. "Captain, since this is not the Seenian depot and we might be here a while till the pirates figured that out, this looks like a perfect spot for a Barbecue. Do you think it be alright if I set up a table and a few Chairs and get my good old grill going?" He spread his humongous arms. "It's just not the same in Virtu or on the Rec Deck than outside for real." "I guess we are under our shields if anything would happen. So why not. I'm off duty in a few minutes anyway and wouldn't mind a cold one." Hans grinned. " I got you covered." Out of his box, he handed out bottles of beer and set up a folding chairs." He offered one to Narth as well and he said."I must decline, there is one thing Narth do not do well and that is hold liquor." Kai-Do emerged from the I.S.T. and Har-Hi handed him a bottle. The old Dai sighed."Know I know why you made that face when I offered you, Thill, I too am forever spoiled and will think of Thill as flavored water." It turned out to be a nice afternoon. Hans produced his famous steaks and Burgers. Other off-duty personnel came out as well. Suit had separated from me but this time inside and near an Auto Dresser. "SHIP any news or reports from Shea?" "Yes Captain, she sent much data back and they are crawling through the ruins collecting specimen, making scans and recordings." "What are the Pirates doing?" "They are still turning rocks and crawling over the landscape with scanners and fliers trying to find the cache. Lt. Elfirata just came on duty, relieving TheOther and is monitoring their comm traffic. Nothing out of the ordinary." I watched the sun slowly settle and then I saw something that made me bolt right up. "Har-Hi am I drunk or do I really see a ghost?" I pointed at a slight greenish mostly transparent vapor like, but human-shaped figure hovering without defined legs just above the barely visible overgrown road to the Ruined City. He looked into the direction I was pointing and became serious."I can see it too." Just then, Shea called with an urgency in her voice. "Shea here, we are witnessing a most disturbing event. I cannot say it any other way but there are ghosts appearing all over the City." "Come back at once. As fast as you can." "Aye Captain. We are on our way." "SHIP sound general quarters. Everyone clear inside" Suit's robot came running and then without asking encased me again. "Sorry Captain but my most logical place at alert is protecting you." "Thank you, Suit." Shea and her scientist were carried by Marines flying at high speed towards the ship. More and more of these apparitions became visible as the sun disappeared. I was glad to see everybody being safe inside only Narth, Har-Hi and I stood by the IST still outside. I remembered what Narth had said to me during our first night on Green Eden about real ghosts. "Narth what do you make of this. Are those ghosts?" "I don't know what these are or what the exact definition of a Ghost would be. I sense a very faint feeling of utter desperation but I can't localize the source. Telekinetically speaking there is nothing there other than air." With the waning light, the ghosts appeared to glow more intense and I saw a great mass of them coming from the ruins. Their obvious target was the ship." The first approached the shield perimeter and passed through the shields as if they were not there. "Get in," I yelled. "Let's check this from a safe distance." I jumped in the I.S.T and I heard the blaring klaxons of Intruder Alert. "SHIP activate ParaDim shields." "Captain I cannot. All ParaDim equipment is shut down from Engineering. Where the Intruder Alert originated. --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson